The invention relates to a method and a device for producing thin sections of a sample by means of a microtome.
The thin sections produced by the microtome are usually examined carefully by a user and checked as to whether they meet certain quality criteria so that upon subsequent microscopy, the information content in the respective thin section can be evaluated. With such a procedure, it is necessary for the user to possess special knowledge and experience in the field of the production of thin sections and in the field of microscopy, in order to obtain maximum information recovery from the sample, e.g. a body tissue sample. For example, thin sections of a sample embedded in paraffin should be produced only at points where the sample has been precut sufficiently deeply, and where a relatively large cross-sectional surface of it can be investigated. The thin sections should contain no, or only a few, longitudinal grooves and/or transverse grooves, which can result in misinterpretation under the microscope. In addition, the thickness of the thin section must fluctuate only within permissible tolerance limits. When a large number of samples must be investigated, the work necessary for assessment of the quality criteria of thin sections is fatiguing for the user, and incorrect evaluations can occur.
WO00/62035 A1 discloses a system and a method for automatic processing of tissue samples. With the aid of an optical image-producing system, the location of a tissue sample within a paraffin can be determined, and the tissue sample to be sectioned can be aligned. In addition, an optical image-producing method can be used to assist the placement of thin sections onto specimen slides.